<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>johnmark- JEALOUSLY by lovleyoung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923212">johnmark- JEALOUSLY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovleyoung/pseuds/lovleyoung'>lovleyoung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Canon Compliant, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Hair-pulling, Hyung Kink, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Suh Youngho | Johnny Has a Big Dick, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, basically johnny gets jealous and fucks mark;)), but mark likes it so, johnny calls mark "baby" a LOT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovleyoung/pseuds/lovleyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>"A little, jealousy~ Not me but another person, your eyes stare deeply at him. Jealousy~ Not me but another person, just stop talking about him. Stop it."</b><br/> </p><p> </p><p>Johnny couldn’t take it. Seeing Jungwoo on Mark’s lap, it was all too much for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>johnmark- JEALOUSLY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ah, I think I got carried away with this one, but I liked how it turned out! while watching the new NCT daily video, I saw the scene where Jungwoo is sitting on Mark’s lap and noticed Johnny in the background behind them so I let my imagination run wild. Title is inspired by monsta x’s “jealousy” so it’s better if you listen to it while reading. without further ado, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How you're holding yourself up baby?”, Johnny asks Mark while they waited to perform, his voice filled with concern since he sees how Mark’s eyes have heavy dark bags under them. Mark was sitting on a chair, facing the big mirror while Johnny stand next to him. He was caressing Mark’s hair, the younger leaning into his touch. “Tired," mumbles Mark and rubs his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness lurking on his body. He hasn’t slept well for the past few days since him and the other members have been practicing nonstop for their comeback. </p><p>“Don’t overwork yourself. It hurts me seeing you like these”, the taller pouts, making Mark roll his eyes playfully. Yeah sure, Johnny might be very playful and rarely takes things seriously, but when it comes to his members health, he really worries, especially Mark since he knows how stubborn he can get. “I know, I know. thanks Johnny”, Mark smiles at him, taking Johnny’s hand and intertwining it with his smaller one. </p><p>Mark looks up and sees Johnny already staring at him, love and sincerity in his eyes. They stare at each other for what seems like forever, not caring about what’s around them and just enjoying the moment between them. Then, it was interrupted by Jungwoo suddenly sitting on Mark’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.</p><p>“Jungwoo, what the hell are you doing-," Mark panics and tries to push Jungwoo off of him until he speaks up. “Chill Mark, it’s just fanservice fro the public,” Jungwoo tells him and points towards where the camera is with his chin. </p><p><i>Oh shit</i>, Mark gulps. He tries to play cool by putting a smile on his face and going along with whatever Jungwoo is doing but he could feel Johnny’s glare on him. He ignores Johnny and hopes for the love of God that he won’t misunderstand the situation. Knowing Johnny, he’ll probably think nothing of it so Mark shrugs it off but boy, he was wrong.</p><p>Johnny can’t help but let out a scoff. He shouldn’t be acting like this, it’s all an act for the cameras but he can’t help his emotions get the best of him.  All these past few weeks, basically every member has been all over Mark and he can’t help but feel a pang of jealously on his heart. <i>Calm down,</i> Johnny tells himself. but then, he sees how Jungwoo adjust himself and practically straddles Mark, him letting out a small <i>whine</i> that doesn’t go unnoticed by the elder. At that moment, his eyes see red and leaves the room in a hurry, stopping himself from doing something he’ll regret.</p><p>“Johnny?,” Mark calls out to the older when he sees him leave his side and heads towards the door. “Hyung, where are you going?,” Mark calls out to him again but gets no response since Johnny just ignores him. Jungwoo sees the scene unfold in front of him and signals the cameraman to stop recording and leave. When he’s gone, he whispers to Mark, “He’s probably jealous, go talk to him.” </p><p>Mark nods and nudges Jungwoo off of his lap, him pouting and complaining how comfortable he was. Mark playfully slaps his arm and goes out the door and into the corridors to see where Johnny is, grateful that there's no staff or any of the members in sight. When Mark spots Johnny at the end of the hallway, he feels relieve wash over him. He’s leaning against the storage's door, one hand holding his phone, the other tucked in his pocket of his jeans, a neutral look on his face as he seems very invested on whatever he's doing on his phone. He glances at Mark and turns his attention to his phone. <i>Hope he isn’t too mad</i>. 

“Hyung!”, Mark runs up to him with a smile dancing on his lips. He touches his arm which makes Johnny turn his attention to him. "Are you okay?”, Mark asks. At soon as the words fell out of Mark’s lips, all of the restraint he had fades away in an instant and he snaps.</p><p>He suddenly slams Mark into the wall nearby by his shoulders, basically pinning the poor boy under his gaze. Holy shit, this was <i>not</i> what Mark was expecting. “What the hell Johnny-,“ he tries to speak but was cut off when he felts a big hand wrap around this throat, putting enough pressure to cut his airflow and leave him gasping. He grips the wrist and looks up at Johnny, his eyes watering his cock twitch at the sudden shown strength. God, Mark feels embarrassed and his cheeks turn into a light shade of pink.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up you slut, don’t play all innocent with me,” Johnny spats. He leans into Mark’s ear and nibbles on the earlobe, making Mark shudder under his hold. “I bet you liked it when Jungwoo sat on you, getting all excited like the little pliant whore you are” Johnny scoffs at remembering how Mark had whined. Only he is allowed to hear Mark whine, no one else. “N-no, of c-course not,” Mark croaks out, the hand still at his throat, and sees how dark Johnny’s eyes are with lust. <i>I’m going to get my ass wrecked,</i> and honestly, he can’t wait.</p><p>“Fucking liar,” He snaps, “You’ve disappointed me. You're a <i>very</i> bad boy, Markie," Johnny forces Mark to open his mouth with his thumb and spits inside it. "You know what happens to bad boys?", Mark shakes his head, "Bad boys, like you, deserve a punishment,” Johnny smirks and lets go off Mark's throat, letting him breathe properly, before opening the door that he was leaning on and drags the younger inside by his wrist. Mark tries to pull away from Johnny’s grasp, ultimately falling since the older has such a grip on it. “Pl-please Johnny, I didn’t do anything wrong. I swear, you're misunderstanding this,” the younger does his best to reason with Johnny as he pushes him into the couch placed in the corner. Johnny quickly closes and locks door, turning to face Mark and look at him with a blank look, clearly not believing a word said.</p><p>“Be quiet or do you want the others to hear you?”, Mark quietly shakes his head while Johnny leans in the door, arms crossed  over his chest.</p><p>“Now, I want you to take off your pants-”</p><p>“But Johnny, we’re about to perform-,“ Mark interrupts Johnny but quickly shuts up when the older raises an eyebrow, leaving no room for objection. Mark sighs and starts to unbutton his pants with his shaking hands. <i>This is the most craziest thing ever,</i> Mark wants to scream and prays none of the members or staff walk in on them or he wouldn't be able to handle the embarrassment. When he’s finally done taking his pants off along with his boxers since his hands couldn't stop shaking from excitement, he can't help but pull his shirt down to cover himself due to feeling so exposed. Johnny uncrosses his arms and walks to what seems as his personal bag sitting on the table and zips open one of the pocket, seemingly looking for something. When he found what he was looking for, he shows it to Mark and it takes a while for him to process what it is but when he does, his eyes widen at the realization.</p><p>A fucking butt plug.</p><p>Mark gulps.</p><p>The taller then walks towards Mark and hands it to him. “Now, I want you to open yourself and put it in, do you understand?”, Johnny asks, Mark nodding. This doesn't please him though, "Use your words baby, or do you want Hyung to give you another punishment?', Mark feels his whole body burning up and manages to mumble a 'yes'. His face turns a few shades darker at imagining what’s he’s about to do. It feels wrong to be turn on by this but he can’t help it, not when Johnny is looking at him like he wants to consume him whole. </p><p>Mark brings two of his fingers to his mouth and sucks on them, slurping noises filling up the empty room. Mark glances at Johnny and sees how his breath has become elaborate and eyes dilated so wide, unconsciously making the younger's ego grow. Once Mark feels that they’re nicely coated, he brings them to his hole and slowly pushes one in. He quietly whimpers at the feeling but covers his mouth with his other hand, biting at his index finger. It's been so long since he last fingered himself due to their tight schedule, so he feels very sensitive. Slowly, Mark starts to move it in and out, gradually speeding up and doing his best to not let any noises which proved to be difficult. He then pushes another finger and does a scissoring motion, his cock half-hard and leaking precum from the tip. His hips start to move against his fingers, his eyes slightly rolling towards the back of his head. God, it feels so good that Mark got so lost in pleasure that he forgot what was his original task.</p><p>His trance gets interrupted by Johnny's voice, making his movement slow down and his eyes open. "Huh, it seems you're enjoying this even though it's supposed to be your punishment. My baby is such a whore, desperate for any sort of pleasure", Johnny cooes at Mark, him letting out a breathy moan from behind his finger. He hopes his finger isn't bruised bad due to how hard he's biting it. “Hurry up, we don’t got all day,” Johnny reminds. Mark nods his head and takes the plug from beside him and brings it to his mouth. He opens his mouth and wraps his lips around it, maintaining eye contact with Johnny, Mark smiling at how the older's eyes have darken. He takes it out his mouth, a string of saliva connecting his lips and the plug, and guides it into his hole. When he pushes it in, Mark loudly moan but his mouth gets covered by a bigger hand, Johnny's hand. </p><p>"Shh, don't be so loud," Johnny whispers. “I-It’s in,” Mark tells the taller, even though it's muffled by the hand. Johnny nods and removes his hand, a <i>'ping'</i> heard from his phone. Johnny takes it out from his back pocket and sees that it's a message from their leader.</p><p><b>Leader TY <span class="u">6:47 am</span></b><br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Where the hell are you and Mark?!?</p>
</blockquote><br/><blockquote>
  <p>Hurry up Hyung, we’re up next and the staff wants us to be there early.</p>
</blockquote><p>Johnny chuckles and looks up to Mark, seeing how utterly <i>wrecked</i> he looks from just simply fingering himself. <i>How cute</i>, Johnny thinks. “Put your clothes back on, we’re about to go on stage,” Johnny says, giving a kiss to Mark's cheek. He goes towards his bag and puts his phone inside, Mark getting up from the couch and puts on his clothes. He takes his phone out and opens the camera setting to fix his hair. When he’s done, he walks towards the taller and asks him, “Hyung, are you still mad at me?” Johnny just smiles at Mark and cups the younger's chin. He leans into Mark's ear and whispers, “Oh my sweet sweet baby, your punishment is still not over,"  johnny smirks and Mark's eyes widen in confusion. “This is just the mere beginning sweetheart."</p><p>“Wha-AHH”, Mark voice gets cut off with a moan of his own as he falls down to his knees, him feeling vibrations from the plug. Mark groans and lets his head fall on top of his arms. “J-Johnny Hyung”, he whimpers, eyes watering at the pleasure he's receiving. The said male kneels in front of Mark and grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls at it, making Mark look up. Mark blinks for a few moments and sees that Johnny is waving a small controller at his face. Fuck you Johnny, Mark wants to say but decides against it.</p><p>“Don’t forget who you belong to,” Johnny pulls again at Mark's hair, him whining at the rough treatment. “You’re mine, all mine baby,” he smirks, giving the younger a peck on the lips.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Johnny is the most sweetest person Mark knows. He's the perfect son, he's hardworking, life of the party, and is able to make everyone feel comfortable around. He's like that on the outside, literally the most ideal boyfriend, but it's a different story when the doors close. This is a prime example of it. Now, they both have tried numerous things but nothing like this, it's all new to Mark. Honestly speaking, he can’t believe that Johnny could be this evil. Every time Mark was in the center, Johnny would secretly turn up the levels of the vibrator (<i>How the hell did he manage to sneak the controller?)</i>, Mark questions but ignores it). Mark tried not to make any sounds and continues performing, but it was getting difficult. Mark did let out a few quiet whimpers but he'll shrugs it off saying that it's his voice cracking, which would be believable. He just hopes no one suspects, or worst, they know what's going on. Every time Mark glanced at Johnny's direction, he sees that the older is already staring at him. It makes Mark shudder.</p><p>By the end of the performance, the plug is almost at its highest setting. Mark is on his feet and is the first one off the stage and quickly excuses himself to heads into the restroom. When he enters, he's glad that there's no one on sight. He goes inside in one of the stalls and locks it, his legs on the brick of collapsing. He feels the vibrations get intense and it has Mark curling his toes in pleasure. He gets on his knees and he accidentally pushes the plug where it so close to his prostate. Mark lets out a long moan and can feel himself tearing up, sobs threatening to come up. “F-Fuuuck Hyung,” Mark unbuttons his jeans and shoves his hand inside his boxers, pumping his already hard cock. He spreads the precum around, making the slide much more easier. His thighs start to tremble as his moans and whimpers got louder. He didn't even notice someone come in the restroom until they knock on the stall where Mark is.</p><p>“Mark, are you in there?”</p><p>Mark freezes at hearing the older’s voice. </p><p>“Baby, I know you're in here. Let Hyung in,” Johnny says, the younger whining at the title. Slowly, Mark gets up and unlocks the stall, Johnny quick to grabbing the younger's hips to pull him towards himself. He sees at the younger's state and can't help let out a deep groan at the sight. His bangs sticking to his forehead due to the sweat, face flushed a deep crimson red, lips all swollen from the constant biting, and his cock dripping from precum. Johnny moves his hair away to see Mark's eyes, all dilated and glassy. It makes Johnny coo and heart flutter as he is the only one that is able to break Mark until this point. Only him.</p><p>"Aw baby, is this too much for you?", Johnny mocks all too sweetly and it makes Mark's dick twitch. "Well you should've thought of that before being such a slut. So, who's fault is that?", Johnny grips on the younger's hips, motioning him to jump. Mark complies and wraps his arms and legs around Johnny, not wasting a second before slamming his lips onto the other's with much force . Johnny quickly responds with the same eagerness and cups Mark's ass, giving it a squeeze which earns him a muffled moan from the younger. </p><p>Then, Mark starts to grind himself onto the older's lower body while he’s busy working on Mark's neck, taking his time alternating between biting and sucking. When he pulls away, he sees how the younger's neck is blossoming with purple and red hickeys, Johnny smiling at how everyone will see that Mark belongs to him. Mark tugs at the older's hair and connects their lips once again, this time, it's much more sweeter.</p><p>When they pull apart, Mark rests his chin on Johnny's shoulder and to move his hips again directly on the older's crotch, the vibrations from the plug making Johnny hard. Breathy moans and whimpers escape from Mark's lips. “H-Hyung, <i>Hyung</i>, pl-please do something. It's hurts so much,” Mark moans out into Johnny’s ear and starts to give small pecks down to his neck, the older's grip on his hips tightening at understanding what Mark meant.</p><p>The older curses under his breath and walks towards the bathroom's sink and sits Mark on top of it. Johnny kneels down on one knee in front of Mark and pulls down his pants and boxers in one go, Mark hissing at the cold air hits his now exposed cock. The tip is an angry shade of red and so painfully hard, his legs a little shaky from still feeling the vibrations. the taller grabs Mark's legs and spreads them so there's room for him to crawl in. He takes the younger's dick into his mouth and starts to bop his head, Mark whining loudly and closes his legs as a reflex. Johnny stops his movements and forces Mark to open more by grabbing his thighs, pinning him down onto the sink. "Close your legs one more time baby, and I'll fuck you so hard in front of everyone," Johnny growls and goes back to sucking Mark's dick, the younger grabbing a handful of Johnny’s hair to ground himself. He doesn't pull, just lets his hands run through the hair. </p><p>“Fuck Hyung, yes yes yes, like t-that, f-fuck!”, Mark moans out and goes to lay down on the sink, making Johnny take him deeper. The older hikes up both of Mark's legs up over his shoulders, his big hands wrapping themselves on Mark's thighs. Johnny thanks the heavens above for giving Mark the best thighs, they're absolutely perfect. He can't wait to see how pretty they'll look with <i>his</i> hand marks around them</p><p>Johnny then lets go on one of the thighs and rests it on the pocket of his jeans. Mark didn't pay much attention, he was too lost at the feeling of Johnny's mouth and slurping noises filling the room. All of the sudden, Mark feels the vibrations of the plug much more intense, his voice going an embarrassingly octave higher. Johnny must had turn up the setting of the plug to the maximum, God fucking damn. He sucks on Mark’s cock faster and goes back to gripping the younger's thighs. Mark's eyes start to roll at the back of his head and his mouth falls slack, drool slipping down and silent moans. "Hyung Hyung Hyung", Mark chants with a broken voice, it’s all to much for him. </p><p>“God H-Hyung! I-ah shit, think I’m-fuck damn, gonna cum-AH,“ he’s interrupted by his own orgasm hitting him, his breath knocked out of him and his cum shooting inside Johnny's mouth. It was so intense, his poor thighs shaking uncontrollably, a few tears roll down his cheeks and his chest keeps going up and down at an poor attempt to calm himself down. Johnny just stayed where he was, with Mark's dick still inside his mouth and taking all of the younger’s cum. When Mark has finally calmed from his high, Johnny stands up and turns off the plug, being careful to not overstimulate him too much. </p><p>"Look at you being a good boy, <i>Hyung's</i> good boy," Johnny praises Mark and gives him one of his signature smiles, making the younger feel all giddy inside. “Turn around for me,” Johnny says and Mark moves so that his body is bend over the sink, ass facing the older. Johnny grips on Mark's ass and pulls his cheeks apart to see the toy nestled so deep inside the younger. He carefully pulls out the plug and sees the younger’s hole clenched around nothing, Mark whining at feeling so empty.</p><p>Johnny sucks in breath, “God, you’re driving me crazy”. He sucks on two fingers and puts them inside Mark, his hole still tight and warm. "So perfect for me,"  Johnny whispers and unbuckles his belt and his pants, taking out his hard cock from his boxers. Mark looks over his shoulder and he feels himself get hard at seeing the sight of the older's dick. God, Johnny is big, like, <i>really</i> big. And he can't wait for it to be inside him.</p><p>Johnny spits on his hand and gives a few strokes to his cock and goes in between Mark’s ass cheeks, rubbing his cock in between them. Mark closes his eyes at the feeling, letting out a whimper and pushes against Johnny only for his movements to be halted by a firm grip on his hip. There's moments when Mark just wants to punch Johnny so bad, and this is one of those moments.</p><p>“You think it's over? Oh baby, you're wrong. I don't think you deserve to be fucked by me," Mark starts to protest, a plead of <i>please Hyung, I'll be good for you</i> spilling from his mouth. "If you want Hyung's cock so bad, beg for it. Beg like the fucking whore you are, and if I like it, maybe I reward you,” Johnny demands and continues to tease the younger by slipping only the tip and taking it out, repeating the action which drives Mark into insanity. Mark feels so embarrassed but he really wants to be fucked so he has no other choice.</p><p>“Please Hyung, fuck me. I want your big, fat cock inside me please. I need it to rearrange my insides so good. fuck me until I can’t even remember anything, only you and your dick. I'm Hyung's personal slut,” Johnny sharply inhales and turns Mark's face, connecting their lips and slips his tongue inside Mark's mouth, teeth clashing with each other. Finally, Johnny positions his cock directly at Mark's hole and starts pushing inside. Both moan at the feeling, Mark at finally having the older's dick stretching his hole deliciously, and Johnny at how tight the younger feels. They kept kissing until Johnny bottomed. Mark lets his head fall on his forearms and pushes his hips back, signaling to the older to move. </p><p>“F-fuck, don’t wait for me, just fuck-k me,” Mark is surprised that he's able to keep his voice stable and Johnny takes it as a green light. He slowly pulled back and in, not wanting to hurt Mark even though he knows the younger wouldn't mind at all. "Please Hyung, go faster," Mark whines but Johnny shakes his head, "I don't wanna hurt you." Mark groans. "Johnny, I swear to fucking God if you don't start fucking me harder, I will get Jungwoo to do it for you. Maybe he will fuck me better and make me cry," maybe, just maybe, Mark needs to start filtering his mouth, or he'll get in some serious trouble. Johnny completely stops his thrusts and Mark thinks he crossed a line, until he feels his legs being pulled apart and Johnny's cock slamming right inside him with sop much force.</p><p>Mark screams in pleasure, his hands reaching out to grasp for something, anything. "You little fucking whore. You belong to Hyung only. Not Jungwoo, not any other, only Hyung. Do you fucking understand?", Johnny spats and grabs Mark's hips to get a better grip. "Y-yes! I'm o-only Hyung's-ah fuck," Mark sobs and groans at how deep he can feel the older. He wouldn't be surprised if there's a bulge on his stomach from how big Johnny's dick is. Johnny moans at the feeling of Mark tightening around his dick so good. Being inside Mark was like heaven, he was so warm and tight around Johnny. </p><p>Mark was on cloud nine, drool was trickling down his mouth, tongue out like a dog, and his eyes started to roll back of his head. His eyes were tearing up as he kept on moan out Johnny’s name. He didn’t care that people could possibly hear him from outside of the restroom, his mind was filled with the feeling of Johnny’s cock going in and out of him. Johnny's breath against him, Johnny's hands roaming his body, Johnny's groans and moans, Mark <i>loved</i> it.</p><p>He then feels his hair being grabbed and pulled, forcing Mark to see his reflection from the mirror in front of him. He has never seen himself so fucked out, and his cock spills out more precum at realizing he likes watching himself. Damn, everyday Mark be discovering things about himself, especially during sex.</p><p>“Look at you, so fucked out. I'm the only one who can make you like this. Keep watching yourself fall apart baby, or you'll have consequences,” one of Johnny's hand lets go of Mark's hair and instead wraps itself around the younger’s throat, cutting his airflow. His other hand keeps on gripping Mark's hair, making his back arch so beautifully. He speeds up his thrusts, making Mark's toes curl.</p><p>All Mark could to is moan and scream pleasure, feeling so overwhelmed by pleasure. When the older hits a spot full of nerves, Mark screams and tightens himself around Johnny, him groaning at the feeling. “Th-there- Hyung, k-keep going“, Johnny complies and keeps on hitting that spot dead-on over and over again nonstop, skin slapping filling the room at how hard Johnny's hips make contact on Mark's ass. The younger knows that tomorrow he won't be able to sit down properly. In all honesty, Mark never thought the older could be so rough and demanding. Sure, they’ve had sex plenty of times and have tried countless of things, but this is a new side of him. Not that he's complaining, he's adoring it. Then, Mark feels his stomach's muscles constricting and a feeling intensifying by the mere second. It's like an elastic getting ready to snap.</p><p>“H-Hyungie, shit, I’m g-gonna cum. I'm so close-“, Mark cries out and feels Johnny let go of his throat and puts two of his fingers inside Mark's mouth, the older's thrusts getting sloppy at also peaking his climax. He's still hitting Mark's prostate dead-on, which makes <i>cry</i>. “Cum for me baby. Hyung's got you,” he responds while he takes his fingers out of Mark's mouth and grabs the younger’s cock and messily starts pumping it at the same pace as his thrust. As on cue, Mark’s spilling on Johnny's hand with a scream that is muffled by the fingers, eyes rolled back and tears falling at such a fast pace. Johnny soon following and slams his cock so deep inside Mark, warm cum filling his hole up.</p><p>They both stayed this for a while, regaining their breathes and calming themselves from their intense high. “I’ll grab some napkins. Stay here baby,” Johnny pats the younger's head and leans over to the corner of the sink to get the box of napkins, taking out a handful and starts to clean the younger. Johnny lets go of Mark's cock and wipes them with the napkins, giving a small kiss on Mark's head. He lets go of the younger's hips and caresses it at seeing red hand prints already forming. He'll take care of Mark when they get to the dorms, knowing well he'll be in so much pain. After a few minutes passed, Johnny slowly pulls out and spreads Mark's cheeks to see how his cum spills from Mark’s hole. "Shit, that's so hot," Johnny exhales and takes out his phone to record the moment. He has a private gallery filled with intimate videos of Mark. It's Johnny's sacred treasure.</p><p> He then throws the napkins on the trash can and turns Mark around and helps him stand up. Johnny cups Mark's face and leans his forehead with the younger's. He kisses Mark with such love, caressing his damp hair due to the sweat. When they pull away, Mark picks up his pants and boxers and puts them on, turning around to fix himself on the mirror so that the staff or the members suspect anything. Johnny fixes himself and sees that Mark hasn't even buttoned his pants, which makes him giggle. “Let me help you fix yourself baby,” he pulls Mark's wrist and buttons up mark’s pants while he’s fixing his hair. after they’re done cleaning and fixing their clothes, they get out of the restroom. They see that their manager is still here, most likely looking for the two. He tells the couple to grab their stuff and to head towards the van so that all of them can go back to the dorms. They both nod and the manager leaves. </p><p>After they get their stuff silence fills between them as they head towards the van. Johnny is the first one to break the silence, “I’m sorry baby, I got too carried away with you,” this makes Mark stop at his tracks. He turns around to face Johnny and gives him a smile, “Don’t be sorry, I loved it." This doesn't satisfy Johnny, “I know it’s all an act but I just don’t like it when the others are too touchy, especially nowadays. I let my emotions get to me,” Johnny pouts.</p><p>“You know, we can set some boundaries, I know they wouldn't mind. Also, there's no need to be jealous. I’m only yours, you know that,” Mark grabs Johnny's hand and holds it. He gets into his tippy toes and gives Johnny a peck on the lips, making him smile. “C’mon, the others are probably waiting for us,” Mark says and both head outside. When they spot the car they walk towards it, Jungwoo is the first to greet them. Then, Mark feels it, one of Johnny's hand sliding into his back pocket of his jeans, an act of possessiveness.</p><p>
  <b>fin.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated~</p><p> </p><p>twt: l0vleyoung</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>